Thermal monitoring often is implemented in integrated circuit devices to reduce device damage or performance problems due to overheating. Temperature sensor devices, can be employed to detect the temperature of the integrated circuit device. However, conventional temperature sensors can require an undesirable amount of power to operate, particularly for integrated circuit devices that include low-power modes.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated than an improved temperature sensor device would be advantageous.